kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Folk Hero
Folk Heroes: Uncommon Commoners Folk heroes begin with very humble origins. They are part of small rural hamlets and villages with very ordinary families. You were part of a family of farmers, fishermen, miners, shepherds, woodcutters, sheep herders, etc., and didn't expect to be anything more. But then something happened, a defining event, that set you on a dramatically different path and you are now destined for greater things. Create a defining event for yourself or use of these examples. d20 Defining Event #I stood up to a tyrant's agents #I fought off thieves who broke into my family's home #I saved people during a natural disaster #I rescued my sister who was kidnapped by an orc #I stood alone against a terrible monster #I found an injured stranger and nursed them back to health; they were a wizard who trained me as their apprentice. #I stole from a corrupt merchant to help the poor. #I saved the life of a rare magical creature who befriended me #I broke into a tyrant's castle and stole weapons to arm the people. #I broke the curse cast upon my village #I trained the peasantry to use farm implements as weapons against a tyrant's soldiers. #I killed a vampire who was preying upon youths in my village #A lord rescinded an unpopular decree after I led a symbolic act of protest against it. #You discovered a magical sword hidden in a cave and used it to save your village from (monster of your choice). #A celestial, fey, or similar creature gave me a blessing or revealed my secret origin. #I stopped a witch who was cursing local crops to wither and livestock to die. #I led a militia to fight off invaders #I was a half-breed foundling adopted by a peasant family and saved my village from brigands. #I helped my fellow villagers escape from slavers and led us home. #Recruited into a lord's army, I rose to leadership and was commended for my heroism. Feature: Rustic Hospitality Since you were born a commoner, you fit into them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate somewhere in a commoner community, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They won't risk their lives for you, but they will shield you- and any companion you have- from the law or anyone else searching for you. In addition, you gain advantage in Charisma (Persuasion) checks with any commoner who shares your same alignment. Suggested Characteristics Folk heroes are not simply commoners- lots of adventurers have humble beginnings. But they are people who are- or were- deeply attached to hearth and home, who unlocked their potential in its defense. Surely another defining event took place to make your character leave their home and travel to Seaport. What happened to make them walk away from something they risked their life to keep safe? d12 Personality Trait #I judge people by their actions, not their words. #I am very shy and self-conscious around people I admire. #When I set my mind to something, I follow through no matter what gets in my way. #I love animals and prefer their company to people at times. #I have a strong sense of fair play and always try to find the most equitable solution to arguments. #I've become addicted to the thrill of adventure. #I'm confident in my own abilities and do what I can to instill confidence in others. #I'm very devout in my worship of the gods and respect those who share my faith in them. #I am publically affectionate with all my friends and family. #Thinking is for other people. I prefer action. #I misuse long words in an attempt to sound smarter. #I distance myself from everyone, even those I care about. d10 Ideal #Respect: People deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. (Good) #Family: Nothing is more important than taking care of the people you love. (Any) #Fairness: No one should get preferential treatment before the law, and no one is above the law. (Lawful) #Fame: I want the entire kingdom to revere me the way people in my home village do. (Neutral) #Freedom: Tyrants must not be allowed to oppress the people. (Chaotic) #Industry: If you work hard enough and long enough, there's no goal you can't achieve. (Lawful) #Might: If I become strong, I can take what I want- what I deserve. (Evil) #Sincerity: There's no good in pretending to be something I'm not. (Neutral) #Justice: It is my job to make sure everyone is treated fairly. (Lawful) #Destiny: Nothing and no one can steer me away from my higher calling. (Any) d10 Bond #I have a family, but I have no idea where they are. One day, I hope to see them again. #I had a terrible fight with (family member of choice) and left home, promising never to return. So far, I haven't. #I worked the land, I love the land, and I will protect the land. #I was convinced by my family to join the Adventurer's Guild because they believe I have a great destiny ahead of me. #A proud noble once gave me a horrible beating, and I will take my revenge on any bully that I encounter. #Despite early victories, I was not able to save my family (or village) from being wiped out by (monster or calmity of your choice). #My tools are symbols of my past life, and I will carry them so that I will never forget my roots. #I protect those who cannot protect themselves. #I wish my childhood sweetheart had come with me to Seaport; I miss him or her so very much. #I was greatly inspired by a party of adventurers who came to my rescue and I returned to Seaport with them. d10 Flaw #The tyrant who controls my home village will stop at nothing to see me killed. #I have a physical impairment or handicap (short-sighted, asthma, serious limp, missing eye) that I have to compensate for in other ways. #I'm convinced of the significance of my destiny, and am blind to my shortcomings and the risk of failure. #I am allergic to at least one really common food item (player's choice). #The people who knew me when I was young know my shameful secret, so I can never go home again. #I am still grieving over the death of my true love and fragile. #I have a weakness for the vices of the city, especially hard drink. #I struggle over choices and agonize over every decision I have to make. #Secretly, I believe that things would be better if I were a tyrant lording over the land. #I have trouble trusting in my allies.